


Trapped Together in Limbo

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [479]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Limbo, Mild Language, Post-Series, Purgatory, Swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I did what was needed to ensure that the Beast rose to his ascendancy.  The only reason the girl is still alive is that Damien was there to stop my men from killing her."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 November 2016  
> Word Count: 480  
> Prompt: “It could be worse.”  
> Summary: "I did what was needed to ensure that the Beast rose to his ascendancy. The only reason the girl is still alive is that Damien was there to stop my men from killing her."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Honestly? I mostly wrote this for the sole reason of Amani punching Lyons in the face. And maybe for the option of him getting an eternity to keep doing it. I feel it's only fair that he get his revenge on Lyons, no?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Would you look at this shit?"

John looks up at the vaguely familiar voice, eyes narrowed as he searches the shadows for its owner. He should know who it is, but things have been less than structured for him ever since… He can't even bring himself to think of it, let alone say it. Belatedly, he realizes his hand is rubbing at his throat.

"Cat got your tongue, Lyons?" That voice is back to taunt him, but he still can't see anyone around him in the eerie shadowed landscape. "Or maybe I should ask if a dog got your tongue instead, huh?"

"Whoever you are, either show yourself or leave me alone. I don't have time for this foolishness."

Laughter surrounds him, echoing off the walls of this enormous cavern he's found himself in. The sound takes on a sinister vibration that makes his stomach lurch uneasily. And then he sees movement in the corner of his eye. A man walking out of the shadows comes closer, and John can see that he's still laughing by the movement of his shoulders, despite the sudden lack of sound.

"Bet you never guessed you'd find yourself here, did you?" the man asks, finally stepping into the light.

"Golkar," John growls softly. "What are you doing here?"

Amani shrugs, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Same as you, I'm guessing. Waiting on a decision as to where we go from here. How's that throat feel? Did it hurt when those dogs ripped it open? I bet it did. Kinda like a bullet to the gut at point blank range."

John raises his hands and shakes his head. "Look, it was just--"

"If you say it was just business, you're gonna be sporting a broken nose in about ten seconds."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for what I did to you and the nun? You'll be waiting an eternity for that, boy. I did what was needed to ensure that the Beast rose to his ascendancy. The only reason the girl is still alive is that Damien was there to stop my men from killing her."

Amani rushes at him then, hand tightening into a fist as his arm pulls back in preparation of exploding at John's face. The crunch of knuckles against skin echoes in the cavern, and John laughs despite the pain blossoming in his face.

"You feel better now, boy?" he asks, then spits out a mouthful of blood. Even as he does, he can feel his nose healing. "Too bad the effects won't last long down here."

Amani laughs at that. "I don't mind. It just means I get more chances to kick your ass for what you've done." He leans in close enough for John to smell his breath. "And I can definitely get used to the idea of an eternity of kicking your ass."


End file.
